Talk:Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique
Jraiya? When did Jiraiya used this and where was it confirmed that this is the fire technique nagato was shown using in the anime--Erik1310 (talk) 16:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Second Fanbook says Jiraiya can use it. ''~SnapperT '' 18:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I waited for someone to answer the second part of my question, but it seems that I have to repeat: where was it confirmed that this is the fire technique nagato was shown using in the anime?--Erik1310 (talk) 17:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::No idea. I'm not sure it was confirmed, but if it was, it would be during one of the Tale of Gallant Jiraiya episodes, I remember there was an anime only sequence during which he used some elemental jutsu. I remember him using water and fire, but he certainly didn't use lightning. Omnibender - Talk - 18:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::What I'm asking is when was it CONFIRMED that Nagoto's fire technique is Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique? It may very well be other fire jutsu.--Erik1310 (talk) 18:18, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm seconding this question? It's not confirmed anywhere...Keibatsu (talk) 16:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Nagato When did Nagato use this? If it was in the anime-only sequence where he showed us how he's performing all five nature transformations, I propose listing him here instead as the technique is anime-only and Nagato didn't use a cord or anything to lead the fire.--Omojuze (talk) 19:38, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Nagato/Archive_6#Great_Fireball_Technique.3F /shrugs--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:48, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I changed it to a generic Fire Release anime-only technique.--Omojuze (talk) 20:49, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, he doesn't have a Lightning Release technique added, I would propose this as it is anime-only and looks like a generic lightning release technique.--Omojuze (talk) 20:54, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Something that has a single user isn't exactly generic. Did he show Lightning Release in the anime too? I recall him using only 4--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:56, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::He used all five, when Jiraiya explained that he mastered all the elements that he was capable of teaching to Nagato. I don't remember seeing wind though, but lightning was definitely there. The surge of lightning and the description looks generic enough and its an anime technique, I don't think we'll lose much.--Omojuze (talk) 20:58, February 6, 2015 (UTC) I disagree with this, but whatever. Where is Cerez?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:03, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :I disagree as well, we can't just declare a random technique to be the generic thing everybody can use. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 21:05, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::It looks generic and Nagato performed his in a similar fashion. Do you have a better option?--Omojuze (talk) 21:07, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes. Don't list him anywhere. We had the generic nature transformation articles for these cases, they were taken down for being too generic, so we don't list the techniques anywhere anymore. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 21:08, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I know that, and that's why I listed Nagato. Because he's still listed in the other generic techniques that he didn't use outside of that.--Omojuze (talk) 21:11, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::This is no different from the stream articles, and that case we just listed the nature in his/her box and that's it. I agree with the fire technique adjustment omojuze, but not so much the lightning one.--Minamoto15 (talk) 21:33, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Either we list 'em all or we list none of them. That's how it should be done, why should we make an exception with Lightning Release?--Omojuze (talk) 21:36, February 6, 2015 (UTC) I believe the decision was not to assume techniques unless obvious. If a character uses an unidentified Fire Release for example, the nature simply gets added to him or her.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:52, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I believe we decided that. That's why I got confused seeing Dragon Fire Technique listed for Nagato and listed a lightning release technique for him too.--Omojuze (talk) 21:56, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::The only cases when we may label an unnamed technique is when it can be deduced from the hand seals and/or if the appearance and effect are identical to a known technique. But when has this place been consistent I guess.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:10, February 6, 2015 (UTC)